chicago_zerofandomcom-20200213-history
History of the New World
Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it and all that drek. -DaedalusX 2010 – 2019 2011: Oil Crisis causes Food shortages in 3rd world nations, Famine and malnutrition are on the rise. 2011: Spartus Space Group launches first commercial space liner into low orbit. 2011: War on terror shifts as Corporations gain legislation allowing ‘financial borders’ as nations. 2011: U.S. cuts funding to NASA’s shuttle program. 2012: Hurricane Nicole. Cape Canaveral destroyed. 2012: The corporate exodus. Corporations worldwide changed the banking in the Caymans and Liechtenstein when Switzerland overturned their banking secrecy laws. 2013: GENIE begins. Worldwide satellite network repurposed to create global Wi-Fi. 2013: Genome Augmentation Project begins in South Korea. 2013: Civil War and Ecuador, backed by US government. 2013: SouthAm drug war begins. Ecuador, Peru, Venezuela, and Colombia drag the entire region into conflict. UN deploys peacekeepers with the support of Brazil and Argentina. 2014: GENIE phase 2. Wireless repeater network deployed across Earth’s mesosphere. 2014: G 13 Summit cut short by terrorist attack but Chechnyan anarchist group black bear. 2014: the battle of Puerto Ayacucho. Hanscomb food group contractors get into a firefight with Venezuelan military. Hanscomb sites humanitarian efforts to seize food for starving populace. UN sides with Corporation, opening the door for corporations to legally attack governments. 2015: GENIE phase 3. Cloud technology hubs repurposed to support GENIE. 2015: GENIE phase 4. “The Bottle,” a handheld device allowing for full spectrum communication and Internet access is released for early adopters. PDAs cell phones and tablets crash in sales numbers. 2016: Mess ionic ecoterrorist group, NOAH, a militant/religious offshoot of EarthPeace, unleashes GLUTTON. Glutton is a designer bacteria which consumes oil. 2016: South Korean pharmaceutical company HEALTH CORP. matures cloned human, sparks global controversy. 2016: MIT patents prototype material assembler, the evolution of the 3-D printer. 2016: China annexes Taiwan 2017: the African border war. Kenya and Ethiopia declare war on Sudan, followed by Chad. China deploys defensive troops in Sudan. 2017: Saudi Royal family killed by Council of Islamic clerics. Sheik Al’Ramid quotes Antoinette by saying let them eat cake as he is executed. 2018: Treaty of Buenos Aires. Brazilian troops patrol entire conflict zone. 2018: Sentinel rock Corporation patents personal power suits, military grade power armor. 2018: Hanscomb food group patents Bos NeoTaurus, cloned cow meat. 2019: Global climate change brings a nonstop deluge of catastrophic storms. 2019: Rovers appear? 2019: Treaty of Salzburg reunites North and South Korea. 2020 – 2029 2020: New Chinese Mandarinate, a bureaucratic meritocracy, deposes Communist Party. 2020: Cayman Islands, Barbados, and Jamaica sign Caribbean economic league treaty, creating global tax sheltering on par with pre-2012 Switzerland. 2020: Triad flees China, spreading to Russia, Europe, Africa, and South America. 2020: World population breaks 15 billion, rural population decreases while urban population increases. Some cities begin to declare autonomy from governing nations. 2021: MegaTowns begin to appear, following the model of Disney town. Corporate staff and families are housed in these high security compounds. 2021: Gyre trash heap, a floating island of trash the size of Alaska, claimed by Australian billionaire Niles Auburn. Construction begins floating biosphere’s attached the island. 2022: South America and Central Africa, both still war zones, see the first use of gene spliced and bio augmented soldiers. 2022: Caribbean economic league sues for membership in both the E.U. and U.S. 2023: Corporations, exerting power over national governments, in both the E.U. and U.S. begin a bidding war to gain power over the Caribbean economic league. 2023: GENIE phase 5. Aerosol form micro signal repeaters released into global cloud layer. Firmware patch of additional aerosol release is planned in two-year increments. 2024: The two-week war. China attacks and overruns Korea. Media calls it the bachelor war. 2024: Brazil transitions to theocratic government. Argentina forms, and heads, South American evangelical league of Nations, the Liga Del Apostle. 2024: Matrix of War released for game station Pro. MMO RPG which features near real time 3-D VR environment. 2024: introduction of the eye-conic, headset which allows users to interact with VR. Corporations immediately repurposed them from gaming for advertising purposes. 2025: Italian scientists invent first brain box, a biosynthetic computer. 2025: Caribbean economic league granted statehood in U.S. 2025: The lukewarm war. U.S. names Iran, Pakistan, Syria, and Venezuela as primary axis of evil. Amongst the secondary axis of evil is France, termed a morally bankrupt Islamist nation, and Vatican City, termed increasingly radicalized. China is dubbed the evil Empire. 2026: In response China invites Ameribucks, the popular coffee chain, to close all shops in Chinese controlled Asia. Several Asian corporations back this move to gain market share. 2026: Sea level has risen 20 inches since 2010, making many coastal regions inhabitable. New York and New Jersey forced to implement coastal levees and dikes. 2026: Entertainment industry begins to use military technology of gene splicing to widen available roles for actors. Wealthier segments of the population quickly follow suit, gene splicing becomes a fashion trend. 2027: Rio de Janeiro destroyed by tsunami leaving only a statue of Christ contact. Brazil vows to rebuild further from the coastline. 2027: Griefer, is spontaneously developed AI, emerges on matrix of war. System admins reprogram it. 2027: France sponsors Algiers and Morocco, gaining them admittance to European Union. 2029: Pakistani students burn down Indian embassy 2029: India invades Pakistan. Pakistan retaliates with nuclear deployment. 2029: India and Pakistan go to full scale thermo nuclear war, 1.3 billion die. 2030 – 2039 2030: Global fallout creates crop shortages, global population declines from 13.9 billion to 13 billion. 2030: China attacks Asiatic Russia capturing almost half the land. Russia joins E.U. to stop expansion of Chinese Empire. 2030: Global medical infrastructure failing, term Street doc becomes popular to describe unlicensed medical practitioners. 2031: Japan reacts to Chinese expansion by forming the neo-Shogunate. 2031: Rising sea levels turn Florida into a series of keys, New Orleans evacuated and abandoned. 2032: The Patent War. Global course reverse engineer matter assemblers in an effort to create a new food source. Food paste is invented — foul tasting but highly nutritious. 2032: Pope Callixtus IV assassinated. 2033: U.N. moves to Geneva. 2033: New York Stock Exchange moves to Denver. 2033: China begins program for Mars Landing. US follow suit, then changes destination to moon colony. 2036: GENIE admin develop the STRAP, implanted crown of electrodes for Wi-Fi access 2037: Major powers of the E.U. vote to form a unified government leaning away from national leaderships. 2038: the Good year. Climate patterns return to normal. Food growth levels return to normal. 2038: Levees overrun, U.S. abandons New York City and New Jersey. 2038: Construction of first orbital habitats begins. 2039: China attempts to use gene splicing a more widespread scale initial attempts result in failures and global condemnation. 2039: Treaty of New Singapore. International surveillance investigation and monitoring agency is formed as a stopwatch group to protect humanity from self-inflicted extinction events. 2040 – 2049 2040: STRAP v2.0 released to public. Less intrusive, faster, cheaper. See’s much higher sales. 2040: Chinese Mandarinate grants Korea provincial autonomy. 2040: U.S. establishes new DC, first permanent lunar colony. 2041: Matter assemblers De factorization announced. Matter assemblers will be smaller and more consumer friendly. 2041: Military contractors develop generation one of cyborg, military hybrid, and powered armor soldier usable and private sector. 2042: General Sharif, known to aborted nuclear strike (india v Pakistan) publicly executed for crimes against humanity. 2042: Nanomachine matter assembly devices licensed to global corporations. 2042: Switzerland joins E.U. 2043: First simulacrum created, AI is stable and it uses accelerated VR learning technique. 2043: U.N. passes death amnesty — forgiving war criminals from India versus Pakistan. 2043: China successfully lands humans on Mars on April 13th. 2043: Teams from Eurasia and Brazil land on Mars. 2045: Ajax, an AI, successfully passes the Turing 2 Then glitches out and dies. 2045: First death row reality show is aired with live executions. 2045: NASA develops variable specific impulse magnetic plasma rocket, which speeds up missions to Mars. 2047: Flash addiction. Flash is a coded drug which uses the STRAP to get users high. 2049: Human foundation successfully sues for custody of first simulacrum, citing human rights. 2050 – 2059 2050: The new E.U. completes consolidation finally forming Euros/Eurasian single government. 2050: Japan signs by a treaty with Brazil to begin global simulacrum production. 2052: Dr. Courts wins Nobel Prize for developing real-time translation software. 2052: Hundreds of millions of blue-collar workers lose jobs, replaced by simulacrum’s. 2054: ARC project begins, focused on bringing Earth’s extinct species back. 2056: Jim O’Rourke, Mafia, Las Vegas, discovered feeding corpses of enemies into personal matter assembler to dispose of bodies. 2057: Radical groups begin targeting simulacrum run factories for acts of terror. 2058: STRAP v3.0 released, renamed as TAP. 2058: Global activist groups began international protests to strengthen hybrid rights. 2059: Pleasure model simulacrum’s come under potential ban legislation but fails in the zero hour. Pleasure models are deemed morally acceptable by international governments. 2060 – 2069 2060: Venture AI accidentally kills over 300 people. Controversy. 2060: President Weber elected in U.S. with vows to end radical democracy and return U.S. to biblical nation. 2060: First U.S. colony on Mars, lifers and deathers allowed indentured servitude on Mars as alternate option to sentencing on Terran prison. 2061: E.U. recognizes simulacrum and AI human rights. 2062: Peeper scandal dozens of officials indicted for using government bandwidth to spy on celebrities. The cloisters form a group devoted to protecting privacy. By any means. 2064: North American water war begins. Between Great Lakes states and rest of country. 2064: President Weber invokes Lincoln act and suspense elections then dissolves Congress. 2064: Separatist states vow to overthrow President Weber and restore U.S. law. 2064: Second U.S. Civil War begins between separatist states and North American coalition. 2064: Battle for Chicago begins and attracts global notice. 2065: China offers aid to North American coalition. 2065: Low yield dirty bombs are used on Chicago, Denver, Dallas, and Tucson (destroying the Davis Monthan Air Force Base, and over 50% of the separatist Air Force planes.) 2066: Despite the bombings President Weber’s forces are losing until a 9.3 earthquake hits Southern California. 2066: Caribbean economic league breaks ties with NAC, supporting separatists instead. 2066: Argentina sees a surprise coup and apostle government is toppled. Worker run government installed. 2066: Church of Althada formed, united under their belief that physical reality is a computer simulation. 2067: stopwatch intervenes in US Civil War to stop NAC from deploying a continent destroying weapon. 2067: TAP sales crossed the one billion mark. 2068: Second U.S. Civil War ends in armistice. U.S. replaced by the nations of Atlantica, Republic of Cascadia, the Great Lakes Union, and the North American coalition. 2068: the Renunciates, and AI cult considering a highly evolved medical diagnostic AI their God, commit mass suicide. 2068: A rogue advertisement AI, hurly-burly, evolves into a predator. Stopped by a specially developed spam filter countermeasure. 2069: The band Endomorph stages free global concert using TAP technology. TAP sales skyrocket. 2069: Texas leaves the NAC to form its own nation the new Republic of Texas. 2069: Brazilian census shows first decline in 20 years in church attendance. 2070 – 2079 2071: Featherstone found strangled to death in his private vacation resort. 2071: Mumbai emerges as new media entertainment capital of world. 2071: Japan Census reveals simulacrum population higher than human population. 2071: Puppeteer Murders. Officials believe TAP is being used by a puppeteer to force people to commit murder. 2072: Northern Mexico declares independence after North America coalition attempts to forge alliance. 2072: Shen Wei, a completely engineered human, secures seat on Chinese Mandarinate board. 2073: Simulacrum underground railroad helps simulacrum’s flee slave nations. 2073: The Omega protocol. Humanity begins to watch AI’s as a security threat. 2074: Stopwatch deploys an EMP to destroy and AI called TROJAN. 2000 humans killed. 2074: Arizona and New Mexico formerly withdraw from the NAC and join North Mexico, forming the nation of Baja Mexico. 2074: Featherstone industries integrates nanotechnology with the TAP. 2075: Mulik Jay uploads his personality to a computer. For colleagues who also attempted to do so died in the process. 2075: TAP sales crossed the four billion barrier. 2076: Great Lakes Union and North American coalition almost go to war because of a hacker prank. 2077: New fashion trend of grafted featureless faces starts in Paris. 2078: Tarzan/Jane meme drops millions of users into virtual jungles using augmented reality TAP hack. New types of AR hackers are called trickers and trackers. 2079: Hunger artists globally organized two-week fast to teach younger generation about the India Pakistan war. 2079: Thrity ships disguised as Rovers stage bank robbery in Cape Town. Entire town is shut down by raid and every bank in the city is robbed. South African military steps in and kills entire criminal network. 2080 – 2090 2081: A.I. named VIRTUE wins election for seat in E.U. Parliament. 2081: Mining colonies established on moons of Callisto, Europa, and Ganymede. Among the last decade. 2083: Dr. Leo Huntzinger confesses to being one of the designers of glutton. She reveals other designers have already died. 2084: Protesters in Manila call for withdraw from Chinese Empire. 100 protesters die. 2086: Troops from the Brazilian Embassy in Beijing invade a university campus citing Omega protocol. Withdraw with apology, international community believes Brazil attempting to antagonize China. 2087: Shen Wei nearly killed in car accident undergoes dubbing procedure. It is successful. 2088: Four hundred fifty-one people die in terrorist attacks on Boston and Portland. 2088: Conspiracists debate terror group known as agenda 68, a believed NAC terror group. 2088: MAXX_footage reveals North American Coalition military carrying out attacks. 2088: President of Atlantic a refuses to allow North American Coalition access to MAXX_footage. 2089: Eurasian Union central bank in Bonn, Germany gets crashed by a virus named Charon. Seventy trillion dollars vanish without a trace. 2089: Conspiracy theorists believe Charon to be a military AI. 2089: Two hundred million people in Eurasian Union lose jobs and homes is Charon continues to destroy bank accounts. 2089: Weekly riots and mob violence become the standard in Eurasian Union. 2089: In the 10 Downing St. riots police attack civilians. 2089: Atlanta cousins Armed Forces to capture New York City. 2089: French Revolution sees installment of Angele Bonheur, a zeek, as the new leader of France. 2089: New French president disbands Armed Forces, and privatizes military. 2089: Adrian the butcher, a French Lt. Col., takes charge of the disbanded French army. 2089: Conspiracy theorists in the deep start to see a new hashtag — Prophet. No one knows who this is, but people start to pay attention as Prophet successfully warns against several of Charon’s bank wipings. 2089: Albania, Bosnia, Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Kosovo, Serbia, and Slovakia begin a regional feud. 2090: Surrounded by hostile nations in the Eurasian Union, all of whom were in political disarray, Germany closes its borders and moves to war footing.